


Daydream

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, M/M, Past, 有子女, 现代架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 18





	Daydream

乔伊•耶格尔有一辆黑色汽车。  
“我以为你会喜欢些红色的、银灰的，像个真正的Omega姑娘，”迈克在电话里说，“想象你的车色彩鲜艳，一身完美的流线型，你躺在车的前盖上，我去吻你，哦，我们做爱。”  
她紧握手机，呼吸急促，想象几十公里外出差的迈克——穿着双不伦不类的钉子鞋，裹着大风衣，在公用电话亭给她打情趣电话的迈克。  
“一枚硬币，服务我的美人。”迈克在那边的听筒呵呵笑着，“每个过路人都知道，嘿，这小子无可救药了，哪个美人把性爱灌满他的脑子？”  
是一个傻瓜干的这事。  
乔伊倚靠车门，看香烟圈儿在院前飘荡。我是个傻瓜。水槽里泡满粘着油污的碗盘，墙角垃圾桶冒了尖出来，顶部扣了个半边泛黑的香蕉皮，房子里没有热气，没有性爱，也没有迈克。一个星期前，她从万罗利达商场下班回家，迈克只留给她一个裸上身穿长裤、横在沙发上鼾声震天的背影，终于在今天，他连个背影也不留给她了。  
乔伊盯着久未修剪的草坪看，它像一条染成绿色的卡通巨犬，从摩天大楼摔下来，摔成这果酱似的绿色一滩。她只顾思索它还像什么，被香烟烫了手，“见鬼。”她手指一抖，细尖鞋底捻灭烟头，她向屋子走去，打算冲洗被烫到的手指，走到门边顿住了，捏紧拳头，将烫到的手指紧紧包裹在它的同类之中，紧接着拳头松开了，烫伤的手指与黄昏清风肆意缠绵，她调转步伐，走进小储藏棚。  
哪里都好，我今晚绝不在这房子住了。她翻出一双旧皮鞋，弯下腰，解开带子，甩下一双黑高跟，踩在夏日黄昏里正逐渐褪去温度的水泥地上。高跟鞋里委屈久的一双脚微微发红，拇趾前伸，其余四趾向外活动，小趾的疼痛最甚。“它们真小，真可爱。”迈克总是这么说，他舔她的脚趾，为了这双脚，迈克拉她买了许多黑高跟。乔伊盯了一会儿五根小小圆柱体，并不觉得可爱，她换上旧皮鞋，弯起拇指和食指——多一个指头也不愿意，拎起这双黑高跟，丢进路边垃圾桶。  
旧皮鞋柔软舒适，酸疼的脚趾在其中惬意地伸展。乔伊记得这双鞋，五年前她拽着艾伦•耶格尔去商店，想给他买一件夹克，父亲一双大脚悠闲地迈着步子，灰眼睛快速一眨，而她一无所获，最终他们提着一个桃粉色纸袋走出来，袋子里是一双女士皮鞋。“可是爸，我是想给你买衣服。”艾伦于是半展双臂，“我身材还没走样，小姐，早攒了不少好衣裳。”  
乔伊走向她的汽车。这辆车有一个漆黑光滑的外表，长方棱角的扁身体，曾是艾伦•耶格尔的宝贝，现在它是她的了。“说实话我和这新家伙不怎么磨得来，”艾伦望着他的灰色新流线，撇撇嘴，“但送出去的宝贝肯定和你亲热久了，总不能要回来。嘿，丫头，对我的女孩儿好点。”她当然用心对待它，乔伊修复老车每一处刮痕，刷漆、贴防护膜，换轮胎，而老车宽敞的车身和柔软的皮座椅毫不计较地为乔伊提供庇护，从不缺席，几乎更像一个为乔伊遮风挡雨的母亲。  
乔伊窝在驾驶座，盘算着接下来去哪，毕竟，她的老汽车母亲睡起来可不怎么舒服。她首先想到的是去某个酒吧，喝点酒，跳点舞，和某个人去旅店挥霍一晚，如果第二天醒来，对方还没走，又彼此看着顺眼，哦，恭喜她吧，她可以把迈克扔进记忆火化炉了。  
如果不是这样呢——她想起那些边角新闻和封禁电影，如果她喝了什么迷药，被某个虐杀者带到地下室，在惨白刺目的灯光下被锯断双腿，鲜血渐满墙壁，等到她的尸照上了新闻，父母才开始惊慌失措，互相打电话。哦，或许他们会去看她的解剖结果，艾伦会哭，利威尔会呕吐，他们会吵架，再彼此紧紧搂住，哈，但愿他们会为我打场官司，但愿利威尔和电视节目里的那些母亲一样，为了女儿的公道坚持四五年。唉，她葬礼结束后，或者，万一凶手真的被抓住了，如释重负的父母会不会做爱？如果利威尔还能做到，那么也许她的灵魂会被某个野鬼吵醒，通知她有了一个弟弟。如果艾伦也被一通电话通知了这件事，父母大概会住回一栋房子里。  
乔伊一边想这些，一边吞掉两块巧克力和半个香蕉派，她咀嚼完最后一口香蕉派，已经为向她在公墓中灵魂招手的小弟弟取好了名字。他大概叫乔治、哈利、或者爱德华，如果利威尔像以往一样放弃取名，艾伦是想不出什么新奇名字的。安娜一定会去看那孩子，那蠢丫头几乎为她的小家伙们发了疯，她会对着那男孩尖叫出来，不断吻他，忘记锯断双腿、惨死地下室的姐姐。  
希望那男孩跟随艾伦长大，精通汽车修理，健壮，脸颊有小雀斑，哈，艾伦可别因为这儿子健壮就叫他迈克。迈克——冷掉的香蕉派在乔伊胃里搅动，他喜欢香蕉派，喜欢到发狂，为此乔伊买了土掉渣的笑脸猫咪围裙，像个愚蠢的家庭主妇在厨房走来走去，学做香蕉派，甚至还和利威尔打电话请教——谢天谢地利威尔没把座机线掐断，他那电话居然还打得通。她不能再想这些了，再想真的要吐出来，那可就对不起巧克力的热量了，它们刚准备在她排骨似的身板里辛勤劳作。  
卧室里还堆着迈克披过的被子，沙发上还留着迈克汗水与油脂的气息，乔伊自己也不确定阴道中是否真的没了迈克的痕迹，她打消了去酒吧的念头——“我可不打算真的用命给他俩换一个儿子，但我今晚绝不回这房子睡了”，她掏出手机，翻看通讯录，寻找过夜的地点。  
她从最后一位向上滑动，玛莎通宵追球赛，可没法让人睡觉，杰米老公刚回家，肯定有的忙，阿丽亚要照看新生儿，娜塔莉亚会和男友吵架……她的手指停住了，几经犹豫，拨通呼叫。  
她等了好一会儿。  
艾伦气喘吁吁，“你电话打得真不是时候，小姐。”  
“怎么，你在和谁上床吗？”  
“不，你这坏丫头，”他低声笑了，“我刚从宝贝车的屁股底下爬出来，这家伙比我上一辆娇气不少。”  
“我去你那里睡一晚。”  
“丫头，”那边停住了，乔伊能想象艾伦把关于宝贝车的话题往喉咙里吞的样子，“你离我有五十公里。”  
“我有车。”  
“是，当然。”那边安静一会儿，“我不建议你刚下班就开车过来，你真想见我，可以等我修好车，明天去接你。”  
“不，爸爸，我想去你那里住，就今晚。”乔伊不自觉地攥紧手机，轻笑一声，“你晚上不会有约会吧？”  
“当然没。”他被她打败了，“行，你来吧，我去收拾你的房间。”  
乔伊发出一声同意的轻哼，她要挂电话了。  
“孩子，”那边叫住她，“你还好吗？”  
“我好得不得了，爸爸。”她掐了电话。  
为了让一双长腿不受委屈，艾伦的驾驶座总是向后倾斜一个大大的坡度，这一点对乔伊同样适用，她简直不需要对这车做什么改装，它连磁带音乐的都合她的口味。借着驾驶座的坡度，乔伊可以尽情欣赏白缎带的高速公路。都城驶向西根希纳镇的高速公路车流稀少，黄昏时分，更是看不见几辆。银带穿过黄土，远处青山隐约，栏杆之外树影飞逝，晚霞之下的笔直公路如冲进火场的高压水枪。乔伊望着天边红云，想到了火。  
或许会在某个停电的晚上，蜡烛点燃窗帘，火苗掀翻床铺，蔓延地毯，她在烈火中惊醒，在烟尘中窒息，坍塌的木屋成为天然的坟墓。那火势必定迅猛，索性她没什么邻居。利威尔，如果他赶过来，一定会用帕子捂住口鼻，哪怕烟尘气也许在一日前散去。他不会得到骨灰的，如果她的尸体被从木屋底下抠出来火化，那骨灰也会留给艾伦。我得写一封遗书，乔伊想，早早写好，我的一切留给艾伦•耶格尔。  
乔伊将车开到老房子院里时，月亮吭哧吭哧爬到夜幕正中，照着父亲的头顶。  
艾伦罩了一件黑色薄长袖，里套一件白背心，穿一条松松垮垮的格子纹长裤，脚趾在宽拖鞋中探出头来。老天呐，她想，他放弃打扮了。幸好艾伦有一张英俊的面孔，这种英俊耐心地滞留在他的面颊上，在岁月的流逝下迟迟不愿离去。他戴了一顶旧式军布帽，这是老耶格尔留给他的。老军帽映衬下，他双眉锋利，浅灰色的双眼精明而淡漠。这种淡漠在乔伊跳下车的一瞬间消失了，变成温和愉悦的神色，从湖中心荡漾开，盈满了一双眼睛。  
他张开双臂，“我的姑娘。”乔伊向他跑来，和她小时候一样，像一个小炮弹，射向他的身体。艾伦结结实实搂住她，她小时候还是软软细细的一条，慢慢变得强壮硬朗，大腿像两杆长枪，乳房是熟透的果实，但她还是太瘦，他想，在她腰上掐了一下，还是太瘦。“唔，爸爸。”乔伊紧紧攥着他的后背，面颊埋在他的肩窝里，微微发抖。  
“你吃饭了吗？”他这么问。  
乔伊终于舍得放开他，这丫头一定想搪塞一句吃过了，但肚子背叛了她，于是她摸摸鼻子，说不出一句话了。  
“行了，你去歇着吧，我给你弄点吃的。”艾伦指一指院里的灰汽车，“拖这小家伙的福，我还没来得及喂自己一口饭。”  
客厅的老沙发时日太久，一坐便深深凹陷下去，尾椎几乎能磕到软垫下的木板。乔伊坐在老沙发上，双腿委委屈屈地堆起来。电视也旧了，画面上不断荡出彩虹色的横条花纹，将记者与主持的身影切割成餐盘上的人体肉卷。“爸，你这电视该修了。”  
大拖鞋在电视机前停下，艾伦叼着半根烟，拍了拍电视机盖。正好三下，横条纹散去，记者和主持终于有了完整的身子，尽管他们的声带依然堆满嗡嗡杂音。  
耶格尔家上一台电视早已长眠。它健康时，在三餐放送新闻，夜晚放送娱乐。它会在播放儿童节目时声音陡然升高，盖过厨房里利威尔洗碗的声响。艾伦对它的声响浑然不觉，专心看报，乔伊从作业中抬头，尖声喊着让安娜将声音调小。安娜一边盯着电视一边摆弄积木，直到利威尔喝令她离电视远一些，才不情不愿向后挪动身子。  
后来它变本加厉地日夜工作，制造无意义的噪音，似乎只要电视打开，家里就听不见争吵。有的深夜乔伊醒来，带着鼓胀的膀胱走出卧室，安娜正坐在客厅的地毯上，出神地盯着无信号电视里的雪花。她在乔伊走出厕所后转过头，呆呆地望着她，“我睡不着，姐姐，我睡不着。”乔伊走过去，坐在她旁边，把安娜软乎乎的小身体搂进怀里。夜里真冷，睡衣太薄，乔伊想，捏了捏安娜冻凉的胳膊，“你实在睡不着，至少披上件衣服。”她说着腰部用力，就要起身去给安娜找外套，小姑娘拽住她，“会好起来吗？”安娜的眼睛睁得大大的，“会好起来吗？”乔伊喉咙变干了，舌头过了好久才愿意出头，“会好起来的。”她揉乱安娜的辫子，“会好起来。”  
又一个晚上，乔伊走出卧室，客厅的电视依然亮着，雪花无声飞舞，利威尔坐在沙发一角，垂着眼皮，不知是在看电视，还是在盯着地板发呆。他深陷的蓝眼睛循着开门声抬起来，在乔伊身上停住，缓慢而呆滞，好像过了一会儿才想起她是谁，又要过很久才明白她出来干什么。乔伊就这么站在原地，也不上前，也不退后，“我们会好起来吗？”她小声问他。他僵硬的眼珠转了一转，眼皮轻轻一碰，“我不知道，亲爱的，”他说，“我不知道。”  
但后来的事情我知道了。乔伊咂舌，她只是不知道他们究竟按照什么规律拟定的财产分配，艾伦留下了老房子，老车，利威尔得到了新房子，那台老电视，旧熨斗，艾伦留下了那条旧围裙，它也印着土掉渣的卡通笑脸猫咪。  
那是乔伊上完第一节生理课，迫不及待向家里唯一的Alpha交换信息的时候。“你得感谢这条围裙。”艾伦说，工作使他的脸庞红润而布满汗水，“多亏它，我们才能拥有你，我们当时差点弄花这只猫的脸。哦，如果愿意，再感谢一下水槽。”  
那条肥胖的卡通猫咪总是在利威尔的细腰上微笑，随着他切菜烹饪的动作变形，笑容也变得滑稽。他怀着安娜的时候，那猫咪的脸在圆润的腹部上撑得更大了，乔伊简直无法忍受这滑稽呆笨的微笑后面睡着她的什么亲人。“你把它摘掉，把它摘掉嘛。”  
利威尔摘下围裙，盯着肥猫看了又看，他显然还被这胖乎乎的脸蛋吸引着。艾伦经过，“这是怎么了，你们盯着一条围裙？”  
利威尔斟酌半天，晃晃手里的围裙，“你觉得它丑吗？”  
艾伦与肥猫对视一眼，笑着摸了摸乔伊的头，亲了一下利威尔的面颊，“我看这胖家伙不丑。”  
肥猫脸离开了利威尔的腰，它在艾伦的腰上微笑，同时利威尔在一段时间内远离了厨房。  
它现在还在艾伦的腰上，在老房子的厨房里，给乔伊展露侧脸，笑得愚蠢而滑稽。乔伊不想和这只猫置气，出口却开始讽刺艾伦退化的穿衣品味。“你不懂，丫头，”艾伦中气十足的声音从厨房中涌出，压过电视的嗡嗡杂音，“对我这一行，穿得随意一些，会让伙计们更加信任你，相信你能治好他们的车宝贝。”他一边做饭，一边哼着老牛乐队的歌曲，哼到第三首，乔伊加入了他的歌声。  
晚餐是鸡蛋三明治和土豆沙拉，开了两盒沙丁鱼罐头。乔伊拿起叉子——他还是只擅长这个——她开始进食，盐还是放得不少，而且，哦，他还给我放了番茄酱，明明番茄酱是安娜的最爱，我只喜欢黑椒汁。  
以前安娜总是在运动会上气喘吁吁穿越各个年级的看台，双马尾迎风飞舞，喘着粗气将饭盒递进她的手里。“妈妈把饭给我了，但他说这是爸爸做的。”  
“哦别，猜猜这是什么，小机灵鬼。”  
安娜转转眼珠，食指抵住嘴唇，“选项A，土豆沙拉和鸡蛋三明治，选项B，鸡蛋三明治和土豆沙拉。”  
“但愿别放同样的酱。”  
“肯定会的，打赌吧，A选项，两份番茄酱，B选项，两份黑椒汁。”  
“啊哈，是两份番茄酱！”  
乔伊狼吞虎咽地咬着三明治，番茄酱沾满嘴角，她舔了舔黏糊糊的嘴唇，相信如果不擦嘴便走到大街，一定有人以为她咬破了嘴唇。我不怪他——乔伊又吞下一大口，噎住了，咳嗽着猛拍脊背——我不怪他，她咳得眼睛疼，泪水涌到眼眶——我不怪他。  
她不明白他们是如何分配一切，利威尔拿走了老电视，老熨斗，艾伦拿走了老围裙，还带走了喜欢趴在他膝盖上睡午觉的安娜。  
安娜，那小丫头那段时间哭得撕心裂肺，二年级的小身板萎缩了，成了一条小树袋熊，勾着艾伦宽阔的肩膀，再也没松开手。她跑出自己的卧室，跑进艾伦的卧室，要搂着他才能入睡。乔伊的眼眶很干，她只能恶狠狠地盯着扑在艾伦身上的安娜，在每个夜里走出卧室，和客厅里同样失眠的利威尔干瞪着眼睛。  
恐于分离的安娜早已用她誓不放手的拥抱给出了答案后，艾伦来到乔伊面前，“你要，嗯……”他琢磨词汇，他有不止一次厌恶这个问题，“你要和谁一起住？”  
啊，他说得太过好听，太过婉转了。乔伊突然眼眶湿润，在安娜几乎哭光了泪水，得到了想要的一切后，她终于哭出来了，她看着艾伦，看着她一向英俊、幽默的父亲，紧皱鼻子，拼命吸他身上甜酒、橄榄和阳光的气息，不住摇头，“我跟着妈妈。”她看着他线条完美的肩膀，大而迷人的眼睛，低声重复，“我跟着妈妈。”  
但她的眼泪止不住，上学前，吃早饭时，她不声不响，一边吃一边掉泪，哭到利威尔要帮她擦干净眼泪，看她顶着通红的眼眶去上学。有时她眼泪掉得太多，眼睛肿得成了一条窄缝，利威尔不得不帮她请假。乔伊缩在沙发角落，盯着挂钟，回忆艾伦刚刚送安娜上学的身影，听着利威尔轻而平缓的声音，把脸颊深深埋进膝盖。她的眼泪太多了，利威尔终于对着她红肿的眼睛问道，“乔伊，你要跟着你爸爸吗？”她只是摇头，一边摇头一边哭泣。  
就像你不该在健康时思索摘除心脏还是摘除肝脏，但危及生命时，心脏终究是心脏。分离之时，父亲和母亲在乔伊的心里产生了前所未有的沟壑，他们从一个整体迅速变成两个独立的个体，向她发出声波，她毫无疑问向着其中一方极速靠拢。她在艾伦说出每一句话时提起注意，生怕漏掉那喉咙中发出的任何一个音节，她趴在窗台上，看他在黑汽车边忙碌的身影，看他从车身底下滑出，脸颊带着汗水与满足，接过利威尔递给他的水瓶，说谢谢，哈，他在说谢谢了！她看着他，贪婪地、急切地看着他，她喜爱父亲，比安娜更加喜爱他，比安娜更加需要他，可是安娜，安娜！  
那段时间乔伊总是耳鸣，她在夏日里失眠，在整个屋子游走，在敞开的门间窥探卧室，在那些浑浑噩噩的夜里，魔鬼曾占据她的心思，她渴望安娜在凉被之下露着肚皮的小身影消失，或者利威尔精瘦的背影不见——他为什么一定要存在呀！她在客厅的一角蹲下，脸颊抵着膝盖，把自己隐蔽起来，盯着难以入睡而发呆的利威尔，他为什么一定要在呢，他为何一定要阻挡她，即使给予她生命，他也不该永远这样绊着他。她直楞楞地盯着他，利威尔低着头，乔伊却觉得他全知道，她在想什么，他全知道。  
利威尔又一次问她，“乔伊，你要跟着你爸爸吗？”  
她低着头，不去看他，把视线固定在他洁白的领巾上，泪水委屈地上涌，心脏一扎一扎地疼痛，“我不能。”她说，“我不能。”  
她相信利威尔和艾伦谈过，也许在某个她好不容易入睡的夜晚。分离那天，艾伦站在门口，小心翼翼地看着她，放轻声音，怕惊着她似的，“乔伊？”他伸展左臂，手掌张开，做了一个握住的动作，翘了翘手指。  
她多想跑过去，握住他修长有力的手指，扑进他布满阳光味道的胸膛，让他磐石般有力的臂膀搂着她，像搂住安娜那样，把她也带走，毕竟，她那么需要他啊！但她只顾摇头，一边摇头一边后退，“我必须跟着妈妈。”她跑上楼梯，冲进利威尔的房间，扑进他怀里，紧紧搂住他。  
“乔伊？”利威尔唤她。  
她猛地用力，用了太大力气，疼得利威尔倒抽一口冷气。他不再问她了。  
整整一个上午，乔伊都窝在利威尔的房间里，整整一个上午，艾伦在楼下等待。  
午后，安娜终于在车后座睡着了，艾伦望着小房子的二楼。  
他走近，走到窗下，深深地鞠了躬，接着转过身去，走向汽车，打开车门。  
乔伊趴在利威尔的腿上，她悄悄抬起头看他。利威尔侧着头，望着楼下的艾伦，他没什么表情，就像是眼睛总得看向一个地方，但没有其他地方可以吸引注意力，才不得不把它们转向窗外。  
引擎发动，继而车轮碾压路面，汽车远去，乔伊在利威尔怀里哭得撕心裂肺。  
艾伦停止咀嚼，灰眼睛探究地望着乔伊，看她噎得咳嗽，又在平静下来后把双眼和鼻头呛得通红，看她明明填饱了肚子，却仍把剩下的半块三明治拼命往嘴里塞。“乔伊，”他问，“发生什么事了？”  
“没什么，不过甩了一个坏小子。”是啊，我甩了他，在我自己也不知情的情况下，在他临走还顺走了我两百元的情况下。  
“乔伊——”  
“这奇怪吗？”她陡然提高音量，“看看我是谁的女儿，看看你们两个是什么状况！”她又突然泄气，成了憋了的皮球，落在椅背上，“当然了，利威尔警告过我。”  
“那小子不靠谱。”利威尔在他们终于成功的通话里，透过故障重重的老座机，冷静而平缓地，“你最好和他分手，乔伊。”  
“我明白，”她发狠地咬字，“请你闭嘴。”  
艾伦开始给她讲自己客户的糗事，伴着黄色笑话，很快就把她逗笑了。自从乔伊脱离利威尔前往大城市，她和艾伦的联系逐渐频繁。艾伦把老汽车送给了她，“安娜不要这个，她爱她丈夫那辆绿卡车。”乔伊得以在闲暇时开车黑汽车去西根希纳老房子拜访他。她见到一个红铜色头发，双眼碧绿的女郎，容貌秀丽，身材完满，女郎讲话十分动听，甚至博得了乔伊的喜欢。  
“你和她在一起多久了？”  
“六年，我想。”  
“你是因为这个和妈妈分开吗？”  
“什么？不，当然不。那时候我们还没遇到。”艾伦沉吟着，“我和你妈妈分开……原因太多了，多到我们现在也不知道究竟因为什么。”  
下一次乔伊见到艾伦时，女郎不见了。“怎么，你们分手了吗，”乔伊耸耸肩，“我还挺喜欢她的。”那之后艾伦又交过几次男女朋友，接着他变成了独身者，彻底和宝贝车结婚了。  
艾伦知道乔伊交过几次男友，交过几次女友，何时开始第一次性经历，这些乔伊不愿意告诉利威尔——或者不愿意告诉利威尔太详细的事，她全都告诉了艾伦。艾伦当然会提醒乔伊注意，注意这样或那样的事，但他总归一笔带过，和乔伊一起骂那些离她而去的男友女友。他保持着家长的半点威严和更多朋友般的言语相处，他们之间往往是听筒两边唾沫横飞的友人，这使得乔伊拿起听筒时觉得他与自己距离很近，在放下听筒时觉得他与自己格外疏远。乔伊既感激这种疏远，又憎恨这种疏远，但每次她和艾伦见面之后，她就会怀念它，怀念电话两端的距离。  
艾伦今天也和她一起骂了迈克，那小伙子只会说劣质情话，只有性爱是个好手，是个木材厂帮工，在酒吧认识。“就这些？”艾伦眯起眼睛，佯作侦探，挑起眉毛。“哦，他好看。”乔伊舔着嘴角的甜酒，艾伦夺走了白酒、啤酒，终于愿意让她拿一杯这个。他们像扒到一件过于显眼的财富，或者看见某个人脚面踩到狗屎，笑了起来，笑得肩膀一抖一抖，撞来撞去。双双摊在地毯上，抬起腿，比着两只瘦长的脚。  
笑声平息后，艾伦又沉默了一会儿，“你告诉过你妈妈这件事吗？”  
“什么，我甩了一个性爱高手吗？”乔伊晃晃酒杯，“没。他肯定会板一张脸，像背数学公式——我告诉过你，乔伊，和他分手，你不能总这样，不能总吃亏。”她咯咯地笑起来。  
艾伦半撑起身体，盯着她看，“我想，不见得，”他坐起来，“利威尔很可能什么也不会说。”  
“哦，瞧，你现在又了解他了，是吗？”  
乔伊被电话铃声吵醒了。  
她茫然地眨眨眼，不记得什么时候睡着了，也不记得何时躺在卧室的床上。她四下张望，这是艾伦以前的房间。那时候安娜还没出生，有时父母忘了锁门，她便蹑手蹑脚走进卧室，掀开被子，把自己整个人蜷缩在他们脚下，等他们醒来发现自己的惊呼。她想沿着被子一路钻到他俩中间，但他们搂得太紧，她放弃了。  
乔伊坐起来，晃一晃脑袋，打开卧室门。艾伦斜靠在沙发上，捏着座机听筒，似乎飞快地朝她瞟了一眼，“她出来了，我先挂了。”  
“谁的电话？”  
艾伦完全扭过身子对着她了，他想去开灯，但乔伊已畅通无阻地走到沙发前，他站到一半的身体又坐下去。“是你妈妈。”  
“利威尔？”  
“他打你家座机，打不通，最终打到我这里来了。”  
乔伊开始烦躁，先不管利威尔为何突然找她，这意味着他或许已给她朋友们打过电话了。“他要干什么？”  
“他有点担心你，他看到了你的社交账号，叫豆荚什么的那个。”  
在抽那颗烟之前，乔伊在社交账号上敲了暴躁的一段字，大概提到了“死”这种字眼，这极端想法几乎在她碰到香烟的瞬间消失了，一同恢复的还有懒惰，她没去删除账号内容。“我没想到利威尔会去看这个。”  
“他说你以前和他讲过。”  
我大概不经意提到过，乔伊想，我可没打算把私生活全给他看。但我还给你讲过呢。她太阳穴阵阵疼痛，不愿承认这意味着利威尔关注了他的社交账号——用那台破旧到明天就要咽气的老电脑，而艾伦没有，尽管他赶新潮买了一个笔记本。他的生活全是安娜，她想，是这样，哪怕安娜早就有了自己的家庭，他的生活全是安娜。  
“乔伊，你该去睡觉了。”  
“我睡不着。”她扯扯黏腻的胳膊，汗水征服了她的全身，太热了，夏夜太热了。一想到要回到那张床上，那张曾经躺过艾伦、利威尔和他们全家的床上，那也许后来艾伦会和别人一起做爱的床上，就烦躁得要命。“我想去屋顶睡。”  
以往的闷热夏夜，艾伦时常抱着被褥爬上老房子的平坦房顶，与星月相拥入眠，或许微风会慷慨地走访他的被窝。乔伊看了好玩，也软磨硬泡说通利威尔，抱着小被褥爬上房顶，睡在艾伦身边。利威尔紧张而严肃，“你看好她，别让她滚下去。”艾伦夸张地敬了一个军礼。安娜也想上去，但剩下三个人坚决不同意，她最终和利威尔一起睡在卧室里，央求乔伊把睡屋顶的感受讲给她听。  
睡在屋顶很舒服，也确实凉爽一点，乔伊仍因酒意头疼。“爸？我不是只喝了甜酒吗？”“臭丫头，”艾伦在一旁躺下，他对于房顶轻车熟路，“你抢了我的白酒，现在睡吧，快点睡。”  
她辗转好一会儿没睡着，便借着月光注视父亲的样子。他现在四十四岁了，距他们分开，十年过去了。他像月光下的一座小山，凹凸的五官如山上岩石，额头细纹微显，头发似一捆烧黑的稻草，铺在石面。小山在月下轰轰隆隆。他开始打呼噜了，他以前从不打呼噜。乔伊望他的鼻孔，又望他的额头，看他的细皱纹与发际线。一旦闭上那双活跃的眼睛，他的外表几乎老得比母亲还快。但他是年轻的，乔伊知道，那双眼睛一睁开，他整个人就是发光的，年轻的，永远能挤出几分漫不经心的笑容，也总能发出来势汹汹的脾气的年轻男人。哪怕他长到六十岁，也许因爱上甜食而发胖，又因不再容易消化而愁眉苦脸，也是年轻的。  
她在他的鼾声中睡去。  
第二天乔伊起得很早，她做了早饭，是玉米煎饼。她直到把它们端上桌才想起来，这是利威尔拿手的东西。艾伦对着早餐愣了一下，他开始咀嚼，胡茬粘了些碎屑，被他圆圆的大拇指抹去。  
他在饭后接长水龙头，捏着管子，冲洗那辆老黑车，它现在是乔伊的宝贝车。乔伊望着他洗车的身影，没有说话。他们总是这样，在电话中热火朝天，见面却像炉子上一锅水，烧一下，就沸腾一会儿，一停火，就逐渐冷却。  
过去，乔伊和安娜总是盼望洗车时刻。艾伦像个细致的粉刷匠，给他的宝贝车洒水，乔伊抱着管子摇摇晃晃地帮忙，安娜在他们中间跳来跳去，在湿漉漉的水上啪嗒啪嗒，利威尔在她们折腾完后带她们换衣服，再去帮艾伦擦车窗。那根管子喷出的是安娜的欢笑，百灵一样的欢笑。现在，她望着艾伦洗车的背影，它喷出的仅仅是水而已。  
她直勾勾地盯了艾伦太久，因而艾伦忙完手头的活儿，在储藏室的台阶上坐下，朝她伸展双臂。乔伊走过去，靠在他肩膀上。她又皱了皱鼻子，是甜酒、橄榄、阳光和汽油的味道，不算很好闻，但她又嗅了嗅。  
“你妈妈怎么样了。”艾伦问。  
“还是那样，腿不行了，胃也不太好。他的退休金倒是涨了。”  
“再……讲讲他？”  
“我凭什么。”乔伊像一条被踩了尾巴的猫，背弓了，跳起来，站在一边望着他亲，“既然他昨天能又把电话打到这里，你自己给他打电话，自己问他。”  
艾伦温和地望着她，浅灰的眼底情绪翻涌，“他不常……几乎不怎么接我电话。”那些情绪全都平静了，“他偶尔给我打电话，也一定会挑我忙到顾不上的时候。”  
这就对了，乔伊想，利威尔学了一副典型的耶格尔家做派，不给任何人回头的机会，他们全家都学得彻底。老耶格尔和艾伦断绝关系干净利落，直到临终遗嘱才有所松口，将老房子留给艾伦。  
老房子，乔伊环视这一砖一瓦，她爱这座老房子，在这里他们四个人是紧紧连在一起的，她不明白为什么利威尔和艾伦要买下那所其他区的新的房子——在他们已经彼此说不上什么话，相处磕磕绊绊，刻薄与自暴自弃的苗头初显时，企图通过改换环境来做无望的努力。搬过去一年，他们就碎了，碎得四个人彻彻底底，谁和谁都不再理解，谁和谁都界限分明。  
乔伊不喜欢吃胶囊，她宁可喝口服液，也不愿意让胶囊乘坐喉咙的滑梯。这使得利威尔家有了许多过期的胶囊，他让乔伊把它们扔掉。乔伊盯着一枚胶囊看，突然她把它拧开了，细小的颗粒四散滚落。她盯着它们大笑，拧开了下一个，又一个，直到毁了一盒胶囊才罢手，用扫帚将这些乱七八糟的颗粒扫进簸箕。利威尔一言不发地在一旁看着她，看着她用胶囊将他每天擦得反光的地板污染糟蹋。他明白，乔伊知道，他看得懂，这些胶囊和我们一样。  
吃过午饭，乔伊打算走了。  
“你去哪？”  
“不知道。”乔伊想起租住的那间房子，想起沙发上迈克的痕迹，垃圾桶里的香蕉皮，浑身一抖，她现在像利威尔的女儿了，“反正不想回我的房子。”  
“那你去看看你妈吧，他昨天半夜给我打了电话。”  
“需要我提醒你吗，爸，这儿和他那有四十公里。”  
艾伦眉头微皱，他困扰的神情更像是困惑，困惑于乔伊总是陡然提高的音量，困惑于这孩子没有以往好劝了。  
“我不会把自己丢了。”乔伊说，把面颊向他伸过去，“吻吻我，祝我好运。”  
乔伊开着洗刷干净的老车，停在西根希纳镇的路牌边，直到确定艾伦没有开着那辆新宝贝车偷偷跟着她，才拨通手机。  
“……乔伊？”手机那头乒乒乓乓，女声轻柔而茫然，“乔伊？是你吗，你这时候不在上班吗——嘘，别响，孩子们！嘘……”  
“我旷工了。”她本想说我请假了。  
“那么——我说安静！孩子们，是姨妈——你是……你想到我家来吗？”  
“哦是的，”乔伊说，“求之不得。”  
安娜轻快地同意了。乔伊放下手机，摸出香烟，又吸了一根。她初学吸烟时利威尔气坏了，他把她劈头盖脸骂了一顿。乔伊惊呆了，她可不知道老古董教师有如此丰富的骂人词汇。“我舅舅吸这东西去见了上帝，”利威尔说，“除非你想少活几年。”乔伊只是指着很久以前的全家福，她把它撕裂了，只留下艾伦和安娜的一半。“我也想少活几年，如果痛苦能少点。”他们争执许久，利威尔获得了阶段性胜利，但乔伊一来到城市，她就在随便什么地方把这爱好捡了起来，利威尔无可奈何，鞭长莫及了。安娜，只有她的安娜最好沟通，那姑娘只会睁着温温柔柔的眼睛看着她。  
老汽车在午后的公路上行驶。阳光透过车窗洛在乔伊的侧脸，温暖而懒散，这个下午的天气能让每一只猫昏昏欲睡。乔伊打了个哈欠，望着身边的车流，从天空往下看，我们全是移动的甲虫。  
她又开始思索——我的手离开方向盘，这时一辆大货车从后面追上来，亲吻老黑车的车屁股，它必定控制不好力道，我的车身会皱皱巴巴，像一件旧衣服。我会被挤在驾驶座，肋骨断裂，脏腑挤压，头破血流，眼睛大睁，盯着午后三点的阳光，永远不知尸体的眼珠带着怎样的神情。但利威尔知道，他肯定知道，他会和艾伦在我的尸身前见面，只是它这次更加扭曲丑陋，会击碎他们一生的性欲。“她至少走得没有痛苦，那是一瞬间的事。”他们中的一个人铁定会这么安慰，紧接着，在某个去自助机买水的时刻，他们可以亲吻了。她想象不出他们会不会哭，把影视里的任何一位歇斯底里的父母套到他们身上都有些可笑，她回忆那一灰一蓝的两双眼睛，像个软件专家，给它们画上眼泪，再弯弯曲曲扯到下巴。  
安娜，安娜肯定会哭，她会吓得和她那三个小鸡似的崽子抱成一团，“我可怜的姐姐，”她会这么讲，接着她会吻那几个孩子，庆幸还好撞死的不是他们。安娜，哦安娜。她永远不知道，乔伊是如何秉着一腔好奇去迎接她。  
大人总是以为孩童在好奇时头脑发热，他们大错特错，孩子好奇时无悲无喜，变成最执着的探险家。乔伊记得他观察利威尔的每个时刻，这习惯从她七岁开始。她跟在他身后，细长的灰眼睛紧锁他，头脑中萦绕科学频道的低沉男声，以讲解动物的冷静语气，看他的胳膊、腿，和细而韧的腰。她那时候还没长开，像个绒毛未褪的小豹子，执着于观察他那雕刻上好的身体，优美精致的五官，精准计算似的每一个熟练动作，从家务到缝补，从写字到办公，他优异地点亮了生存技能，她永远不知道那矮小精瘦的身体里到底蕴含着多少天赋。  
我哪里像他——利威尔在镜子前整理领巾，他要去买些什么东西，乔伊走到他身后盯着他看，小小的脸上面无表情，他漂亮得粲然生辉，我哪里像他。她那时还很矮，站在洗漱台不远处，只能在镜子前露一个小角，不清楚利威尔是否注意到她。他的手指顺着领巾滑下，游过衬衫扣子，停在衬衫下摆与腰带相接的地方。他大概看到她了，他转过身和她分享了安娜存在的秘密。“真的吗！”如果乔伊能够看到镜子，她就能看到自己那张容光焕发的脸，这张光辉的小脸看得利威尔一愣，“你这么高兴吗，乔伊，”他苍白的面孔上勾一个疲软的微笑，“为什么。”乔伊找不到理由，也组织不出句子，没人再问她为什么。她欣赏了长达数个月的科教节目，惊讶于那坠在身前的小皮球究竟怎么出现，又是怎样胀大，是从嘴巴吗，因为他吃得比以前多，还是从他喝得更多的那些白开水？这简直和吹气一样。  
艾伦说，那个小家伙就在利威尔的皮肤后向乔伊招手。我曾经和那家伙一样，乔伊想，但这几乎不像是真的。她和利威尔身长不同，样貌不同，是完完全全不同的两个人，怎么能真有如此紧密的联系，就算真的有过，也在个体坠落的时候消失了，他们之间也不存在什么隐藏的线，就像她朋友安德鲁和他妈妈，汤姆和他妈妈一样。  
她在下午紧张地在楼梯上来回踱步，又在红头发的年轻医生真的开始指导时坐在利威尔身边盯着他，像一盏无情转动的录像机。安娜胖乎乎、湿漉漉的，白色泡沫覆在她浅绒似的头发上，胳膊上，她一张脸皱得像个老人，哭得刺耳。她太丑了，像个完全陌生的小动物，像是凭空落到医生手里的物种，不像真的在那小皮球里生长过，皮球里真正的东西不见了。她陌生、可怕，直到接受了清洗，躺在利威尔怀里，健壮的小胳膊小幅度挥舞着，乔伊才终于承认她像个婴儿了，但她依旧像个陌生的家伙，不像乔伊期待中的那个。乔伊已不记得在期待什么，但这小家伙和利威尔肚子里那个不一样，从她出生就不一样了，那条线会断掉，随风而散，安娜变成了个体安娜。  
安娜从小听话，爱哭，也爱笑，她用这些哭声和笑容留住了爸爸，并在他身边长大。只有安娜和艾伦的日子一定糟糕透了，那丫头摄入过量的番茄酱和糖分，变得丰满——甚至在乔伊的眼里——肥胖。安娜的发质自幼不好，又细又杂，颜色暗淡，不像其他家人那样黑得发亮，利威尔曾每天花许多时间给她编好双辫——在他们发现她剪短发实在是难看之后。跟随艾伦以后，天知道那丫头究竟有没有学会自己梳头发。安娜抛弃了自己并不油亮的黑发，她把它染成了金黄色，从此它们成了飘在她圆脑门上的一层稻草。她圆圆的鼻头边有小雀斑，样貌平平，乔伊只能承认，她妹妹还称不上丑。安娜总是咯咯地笑，她一笑，大大的蓝眼睛就发出光来，照得整个人都漂亮一些。如果她板着脸——上帝保佑永远不要让安娜板起脸——那样她就是被扔到人群里也不会有人想多看她一眼。安娜没去上大学，即使有一所公立大学就在西根希纳家门口。她高中一毕业就迫不及待和一个Alpha女人结了婚，六年创造了三个小崽子，安心做一个肥胖的家庭主妇，每年被那些小家伙逗笑，上帝保佑，安娜永远不会板着脸了。安娜结婚时并不好看，没有比我妹妹更不适合化妆的人了，乔伊想，那些脂粉令她更丑了。  
与安娜不同，乔伊长大以后，出落得惊人美丽，她吸引每一个小伙子小姑娘的目光，她和利威尔在卡拉涅斯区的房子里堆满了情书和鲜花，每个月利威尔都要倒掉一些。她太漂亮了，利威尔清楚这一点。他时常从沙发上、楼梯间，或是随便什么地方，观察她，和她小时候观察他一样。他的眼神温温和和，把她包进去，堵得她无从喘气。他注视柔媚动人的女儿，回忆不知是否存在，但肯定早已失去的青春时代。像一阵春风过后，她突然就漂亮了，漂亮得充满攻击性，像一个他不再认识的人，美丽、张扬，喜欢香烟和性爱，并从来不肯好好讲话。  
一天他们吃完午饭，利威尔正弯腰从小茶几上端走盘子，乔伊在一边摆弄风铃（这是艾伦寄给她的生日礼物），他突然抬头看了她一眼。这一眼，她看清了他深陷的眼窝，迟钝的瞳孔，黯淡的蓝虹膜，眼角细布的纹路，瘦长的一双胳膊。她无比清晰地意识到他老了，尽管他的面颊、腰腹、四肢和以往一样白皙，光老化在他身上就像一个谣言，但他的眼睛老了，它们明晃晃地昭示他是个已经退休的老家伙。他的身体也瘪了，迟早有一天脂肪流逝，表皮松松垮垮包着骨头。迟早有一天他们全都会老去，或许艾伦在某个夏天就会脑淤血，她也许会在父亲的病床前见到利威尔，他还会这么抬头瞧她，迟缓而疑惑，蓝色的眼睛和病床上的耶格尔一同走向死亡。  
乔伊放下风铃，走到镜子前，看着镜子里苗条秀美的女人，长而光亮的黑发，雪白无暇的皮肤，风情万种的眼睛，野性迷人的浅灰。她变得美丽了，太美丽了，她曾在小时候无限嫉妒的利威尔也显得黯然无光。双亲的头发，艾伦的眼睛，利威尔的皮肤，它们对她的外表宣誓占有，要将她拼命生长的、属于自己的骨骼和内脏吞吃干净，将它们自己的愿望和念想注入她的身体，让她成为他们的、它们的机械延续。我绝不这样，乔伊想，我绝不让他们的名字写满我的每一个细胞。  
乔伊在特罗斯特的石榴街停下车。夕阳之下，安娜滑稽而混乱的大房子像一个烤得流油的大蛋糕，蛋糕打了喷嚏，喷出许多葡萄干，安娜带着孩子们向她奔来。乔伊的胸脯被那几个头发乱糟糟的小伙子撞得生疼，总算让那些活力四射的小鸡崽追着披萨饼和巧克力蛋糕跑远了，她这才得以好好看看安娜。  
安娜一头金黄的稻草松松地在脖后扎起，脸颊涂抹生活的油污，眼里浸润幸福的光泽，嘴唇甜蜜而温柔，“哦，乔伊。”她疲倦而满足地微笑，向她张开手臂，“快开抱抱我，姐姐。”  
乔伊把她搂在怀里，安娜个头很矮，浑身一股甜腻过头的奶油味，这让她像一个会直立行走的面包，乔伊嗅着她，闭上眼睛。  
“哦，你太用力了乔伊。”  
乔伊松开手臂，“怎么，”她睁大眼睛，“别告诉我你又怀了，你家要盛不下啦。”  
“哦不，没有，当然没有，虽然我是不介意——我早上和琳达给孩子们做了蛋挞，我只是不小心吃多了。”  
琳达，那个让安娜神魂颠倒的Alpha。她靠在墙边安静地看着姐妹叙旧，在她们终于彼此松手后走上前，接过乔伊的小包，锋利的薄唇微微上挑，长而柔软的手指变了魔术，捏着一包香烟，塞进乔伊的口袋。  
乔伊盯着她袅娜的背影，琳达，听起来像穿碎花裙子戴眼镜埋头书本的乖乖女的名字，但这个琳达丰乳肥臀，细腰直腿，双眉黑而弯，一双碧眼摄人心魄。三年前见她第一眼，乔伊就认出这琳达是个什么货色，她或许赚钱厉害，但同样喜欢混迹酒吧，喜欢用捕捉猎物的目光搜寻人体，她甚至肯定这琳达曾在外面和谁过夜，安娜，哦可怜的安娜。  
乔伊动过提醒安娜的念头，但她看着那活泼好动的三个小鸡崽子，看身材走样的妹妹在甜奶油与烤箱间挥之不去的笑容——我不能告诉她，她的孩子，她的家庭，全指着琳达的一张好人皮了。  
安娜总是笑，咯咯的笑声拥有了艾伦，利威尔，家庭和孩子。乔伊恨她的头脑简单，恨不得撕烂那张脸上的傻笑，觉得安娜不思进取，埋没人生，又嫉妒那笑容，嫉妒她在幸福中肥胖的身体，嫉妒得发狂。我不告诉她，乔伊怒火中烧，我绝不告诉她。  
乔伊认得琳达看向自己的目光，这眼光太熟悉了，像一面镜子，映着同样放荡野性的两个女人。每当安娜忙于厨房，小鸡崽围着烤箱又闹又跳，琳达便会看向她。乔伊对那目光警惕、厌恶，又激动得战栗、发抖，她们在眼光交换中已接吻爱抚，几乎脱下彼此的内裤，安娜在这时从厨房探出头来，轻声把她丈夫叫过去。她杂草下的大眼睛温和地望一眼乔伊，和双亲一样布满探究，又转瞬即逝，像什么也没找到，像什么都找到了。  
有时候，乔伊怀疑安娜什么都知道。她上次来这里，安娜一边给新的孩子喂奶，一边微笑着望向琳达，她那张圆圆的小脸上，笑容是假的，疲倦却分外真实。有时她会突然向琳达和乔伊瞥去不明情绪的一眼，又迅速染上柔和笑意。有时乔伊顶着吓坏了的一张脸望向她，安娜仍是那么宽容，永远那么宽容，将胖胖的身体向她敞开，“乔伊，抱抱我吧。”她便搂住她柔软的肉体，任由思绪乱成一团。  
“乔伊？”安娜叫她，“你吃派吗？”  
“啊，不！什么都行，安娜，绝不要派。”  
那次心血来潮为迈克做香蕉派，乔伊买了和利威尔一样的那条笑脸猫咪围裙——她本来早早走开了，那肥猫却在她脑中挥之不去，她开出五公里后调转车头冲回去，恶狠狠地把它结账带走。她不得不给利威尔打电话，他的老座机问题一堆，不知何时就会翘辫子，乔伊每月给他打一个电话，她那月只得打了第二个，听利威尔用惊讶的声音叫她名字，再听他冷静地指导她下厨。他的话像写满黑板的物理公式，像无影灯下有条不紊的手术刀，她多听一下也受不了。她终于离开他了，终于逃进了城市，终于下定决心让自己不管他了，可看看怎么着，她夹着他的电话，穿肥猫围裙做香蕉派！她差点在制作派的过程中将对迈克的一腔爱意也磨没了。香蕉派味道糟透了，它一半进了乔伊的肚子，一半进了垃圾桶。  
安娜做了烤鸡和冷切火腿，牛奶葡萄和番茄浓汤，它们味道好极了，乔伊确信，安娜直到现在也没真正学会扎头发，但她完美学到了利威尔的厨艺，哈，安娜总是他俩的乖宝宝，不管她在哪。  
乔伊跟着琳达收拾餐具，在洗碗机工作尽兴的呼噜声中彼此对望，她脑袋很疼，好像又醉了，琳达望着她，她低下头去，任琳达的目光滑进她的衣领，那两只眼睛快按到她的乳房了。乔伊猛然清醒，走出厨房。  
安娜在接电话，她一手攥着听筒，一手捏着杏仁，边说边吃，笑得前仰后合，乔伊担心下一秒她就会呛死，她那几个小崽子会大哭，利威尔和艾伦一定惊讶他们健康的女儿如何就此没了性命，琳达，她没准巴不得忘掉这个蠢到送命的老婆。但安娜好歹放不下那些孩子，她在欢笑中挂了电话，没被一捧杏仁谋杀。  
夜里，安娜挤到乔伊的床上，胖胖的身体抢走她一半被子。从她四岁起，每当她认为乔伊需要陪伴，她就不声不响钻进乔伊的被窝。  
“你晚饭后在和谁打电话？”  
“和妈妈。”  
“别逗我，他可不会取乐。”  
安娜点了点头，“这没关系，主要是我在说。”她安静一会儿，“他问你在哪，乔伊，你显然不在爸爸那里了。我说你在我家，精神状态很好。”  
“好极了。”  
“你不给他打个电话吗？”  
“不，我发誓每个月只给他打一次电话。”乔伊鼻翼耸动，“和他说话真是灾难，他的时代过去了，不再是爸爸喜欢的人，不再是学生喜爱的老师，他退休前，那所学校的学生已经开始讨厌他了。他迟早会变成难缠的老头。”  
“你得原谅他，乔伊。”安娜伸展身体，脸颊在枕头上蹭了蹭，“他生你的时候，已经是爸爸和他离婚的年纪了。”  
她总能那么平静地谈及往事，安娜或许没有那么耶格尔做派，她给予每个人机会，和他们三个相处融洽，即使他们三个是一盘散沙。  
“十四年，”乔伊冷哼，“我十四岁是个傻子，二十四岁是个疯子，他和爸差了十四年，早晚得明白他们的大脑装在不同的车间里。”  
“不一定，亲爱的，不一定。”  
“要给我举那些个例证明吗，小姑娘，”乔伊轻拧安娜的胳膊，“至少他俩一败涂地，败得什么也不是。”  
乔伊在流水声中惊醒，缓了一会儿才意识到那是梦中的水声，她的膀胱又张满了——我再也不喝橙汁了。  
她从马桶起身，站在洗漱台前，盯着镜子里苗条雪白的女人，裸露下流的黑睡衣，幸亏利威尔没看见它，他总是对她的打扮不满意。他一句话不说，但他的眼睛含满了刻薄和挑剔，从那些条纹、两片，到大面积大面积的镂空黑色。她庸俗又低廉，利威尔没说过，但乔伊知道他一定这样想，想自己的女儿为何是这般模样。  
她有时破天荒和利威尔谈起自己的私生活——多半是在喝酒后，抱着电话，一边开男女友的黄腔一边傻笑。“这么说那家伙的生殖器像个冬瓜，”利威尔在那边应和。她一定是喝醉了，她从没想过他会开这种玩笑。“我要是你，就把他那东西锯掉，而不是朝它张开嘴巴。”他的手术刀还是下落了，刺出电话听筒，刺得乔伊立刻夹断通话。她就这么失去了和他打电话的机会，要耗到下个月，但愿下个月她心平气和。  
她盯着镜子，卫生间的门打开了，琳达走了进来，她铁锈色的卷发摩挲乔伊的脖颈，双唇在她的脊背游走，灵巧柔软的手指挑逗她高耸颤动的乳房，结实的大腿顶开她的双腿，她的手指滑下，滑下，勾下她的内裤，生殖器魔术般顶起裙子，深入股缝——  
流水惊醒了乔伊，她望着空无他人的镜子，关上水龙头，放干净几乎填满整个洗脸池的水。  
第二天天一亮，乔伊就走了。  
“你真的不再住几天吗？我们有空。”安娜说，柔和的大眼睛里满是迷惑。  
“不了，我得走了，我有个约会。”乔伊吹个口哨，“我总是这么厉害。”  
你在撒谎，安娜大大的眼睛这么写着，但没揭穿她。“你至少带上点吃的。”  
“我会的，现在吻我一下，祝福我吧。”乔伊拥抱安娜，狠狠嗅着她的奶油香味，接着钻进那辆老汽车。老汽车，它总是风雨无阻把她罩起来。  
又一个晚上，乔伊在老房子里起夜，利威尔趴在餐桌边睡着了。她走出房子，老汽车的门打开着，她走近车门，艾伦坐在老汽车里，与座椅套的胶皮味混为一体。“你好，小丫头。”她爬进车里，越过他爬向副驾驶，再调过身子，枕着艾伦的膝盖。艾伦拨弄她耳际的碎发，轻声一笑，“我老爹总说，有什么过不去的砍，你就坐进车里，它会告诉你，一切都会好起来。”  
乔伊终于适应了艾伦不在的日子，利威尔开始更频繁地整理家当。盘子和碗必须由大到小，每一个茶杯必须图案朝外，露出一个花朵两片叶子，决不能露出第三片。他日复一日地整理，琢磨如何在摆放上弄出些新花样。除了有一天，他在房间走来走去，将大大小小的整理箱打开，把里面的东西一个个取出来，堆满了洁净的地板。  
“你在找东西？”乔伊说，“在找什么？”  
“我的婚戒。”利威尔头也不抬，打开下一个整理箱。  
“需要我提醒你，你和爸已经离婚五年了吗？”  
利威尔抬头看她了，他锐利的蓝眼睛冷淡地扫她一眼，“谢谢，”面色平静，眼皮快速一眨，“但它还是得找到。”  
他继续每一个整理箱，每一个衣橱，直到乔伊终于受不了，趴在地上帮他一起找，搜寻床底和茶几底部。  
最终，在洗衣机后的角落，利威尔找到了他的婚戒。它小小一个，布满潮湿的尘土，这使得它看起来像个塑料假冒的了。  
有那么一会儿，他和她都在思索，是怎么把它丢在那儿的。接着利威尔拿出手帕，将这脏得要命的婚戒细致地包起来，“我们该换一台洗衣机了，”他说，“这老家伙震天的轰隆快把房顶掀了。”  
他要是有耐心换换座机就好了。  
那天乔伊回家，电话机旁忙碌的身影使她呆住了，忘记了橄榄球队、啦啦队和初吻，她只是嗅着空气中皮衣、阳光和香烟的味道，热泪盈眶。那是艾伦，是艾伦，趴在利威尔的地板上，专心致志修理一台老电话。  
她没和他打招呼，走上楼，把自己锁起来，等了半个小时才走下楼梯，不是幻觉，这不是幻觉，艾伦仍在这里，和利威尔面对面坐在餐厅，低声交谈着，面前的餐盘摆着烤羊排和玉米煎饼。  
“乔伊？”艾伦的右腮因煎饼而鼓胀，含糊不清地叫她。  
“你回来干什么，你为什么回来了？”她机关枪似的追问他，又将审问的目光转移到利威尔身上，“我爸回来了，你不告诉我？”  
利威尔张了张口，又很快放弃说话。艾伦放下叉子，“我没能打通你家电话，乔伊。”他这么解释，并且只吝啬地解释一句。  
她永远不知艾伦想到了什么，就因为一次没打通的电话，直接开车奔至四十公里远的前妻家中。修理工具是向利威尔的邻居借的，没人告诉她艾伦回来干什么，利威尔说不上来，只怕艾伦自己也说不清楚。  
老座机永远徘徊在生死线上，乔伊每个月给利威尔打一次电话，但不一定每次打得通，她有时要泄气地拨打第二次、第三次。那苟延残喘的老座机一定令利威尔和艾伦打不通几次电话，但再也没人修过它。  
有那么几次，乔伊和利威尔相处得不错，吵架的原子弹和沉默的氢弹储备告罄，她初学装扮，对着梳妆镜描眉画眼，利威尔靠着门看他，越看，那细而长的眉毛越往上翘，最后他走到她身边，轻轻抬起她的脸，捏着笔，柔和迅速地帮她勾完一条眼线。他熟练的动作看呆了她，她继而对着镜子傻了眼，利威尔将她的眼睛勾成了小狐狸的眼睛，柔媚可爱，灵动迷人。她大笑，笑到利威尔弹了她的脑门才停止。她没问过利威尔为什么会这些，他会什么都不奇怪，他甚至能用废零件给安娜的儿子组装一个变形金刚。  
至于他是否会一些别的，比如跳舞，比如台球，乔伊永远不知道，那些过往被紧紧封存在双亲的嘴巴里，在利威尔每月按照信封深浅整理的、年轻耶格尔写给他的老情书中。“他是个心肠好的教授，我那时刚刚搬完器材，热得活像一条吐舌头的狗，他从自助机前买了一瓶饮料，径直塞给我，‘喝吧，小鬼’。那饮料挺甜。”这是艾伦唯一透露的过往，一场并不浪漫的初见，他并没把大学念完，古板教授和辍学学生结婚的消息轰炸了课堂，很快一切烟消云散，乔伊知道炸弹的结局，留下无数碎渣，一片狼藉。  
利威尔整理东西的工作终于蔓延到白盒子里的老光盘，他们以前从音像店租了太多东西，音像社倒闭后，没人记得找他们回收没来得及归还的光盘，连艾伦也忘了它们，它们迫不得已在利威尔家留下来。利威尔拿出一张名叫《蓝色港湾》的老电影，它充满血、性和暴力，是艾伦和现在青春时的乔伊最喜欢的片子。乔伊难得没回卧室，她在沙发上坐着，搂住曾属于幼儿安娜的玩具熊，这小熊也是刚翻出来的，一只耳朵摇摇欲坠。利威尔放了电影，拿过玩具熊，取来针线补耳朵。光盘在过去的某天被划坏了，人物的话语一字一顿，像卡了痰无法打鸣的公鸡，蚂蚁推磨似的拼命前进，也没有半点进度。利威尔先笑出声，乔伊跟着大笑起来，笑得差点呛到。她关了电视，趴在沙发上，安心看利威尔补小熊，看他的手指筑巢燕子似的勤劳而一丝不苟，把小熊的耳朵端端正正接了回去。“你给它缝个衣服吧。”“它本来就光着身子。”“你缝一个嘛。”她又看着利威尔将一条旧毛巾缝成一条毛裙，两个人一起努力，才把小熊的大头挤进毛巾。“我觉得，”乔伊板起脸，很快绷不住了，噗嗤一声，“它是一头公熊。”  
她怀念这些为数不多的和谐时光，但它们总被日复一日地乏味相处挤进角落。她被思念、躁动、冷漠和挑剔填满，被利威尔冷静分析的蓝眼睛，和微微一皱但不说话的嘴唇填满——它们总是总是如此配合，在乔伊成为销售经理时也是如此。利威尔不怎么喜欢她的工作，也不怎么喜欢发表意见，乔伊宁可他骂上几句，像骂她吸烟那样，骂她不知收敛地交往过多恋人，或者抄起那不知属于他自己还是他舅舅的教鞭，打她的腿也好，但他什么也不说，什么也不做，只是让那双饱含判断的蓝眼睛在屋子里游荡，将无声无息的态度填满乔伊的每一个细胞，把她逼到尖叫。  
爱情的消失和利威尔的衰老到底哪个先一步到来，是整个耶格尔家都没闹明白的事，某一天，它们突然同时存在了，不容回绝，永不退步。在搬了一次家，白费的努力挤满了心房后，艾伦•耶格尔终于意识到这一点。他离开后，最后一点爱情从利威尔的整个身体褪去，仿佛从未到访过。  
利威尔成了永不会张开的一把遮阳伞，再也没有沐浴阳光的时候。一退休，他就成了沉默的幽灵。他的面容与身体像从冷藏室里新取出来的，爬不上什么皱纹，新鲜冰冷，只有一双眼睛，带着眼角的一点皮肉，一日千里地向着衰老的阴影奔去。“你妈妈真漂亮，”乔伊的每一个情人，只要他们见过利威尔，都这么说，接着他们耸耸肩，“但谁要是想和他谈恋爱，那准是疯了。”  
“谁要是和他住在一起，也会变成疯子，”乔伊打着酒嗝，亲吻迈克，“别让我变疯。”迈克不是她交往过的男友中最有钱的——那家伙红鼻头，还有点龅牙，也不是他们中最浪漫的——那家伙有金色的卷发和柔情的褐色眼睛，迈克是他们中皮囊最好的，他令人醉生梦死的性爱技巧令乔伊忘记一切，忘记利威尔、艾伦、安娜和自己，她离不开他，她总是离不开他。她需要迈克的生殖器帮自己忘掉太多东西，忘掉爱的种子，恨的种子。  
她偶尔会想起夏日的一个下午，利威尔在床上睡着了，他都忘了枕上枕头。乔伊走过去，在他身边坐下，半撑着身体望着他。他安静睡着时，蓝眼睛安然隐没，令她也安静下来，得以搅拌对他的感情。她的大脑向他倾诉一切，双唇却紧闭着。  
她埋怨衰老、成长与陌生打散家庭，埋怨他令她失去陪伴在艾伦身边的机会，埋怨他的存在本身，埋怨他还不去死。他只要活着，上帝啊，只要他活着，她永远没办法把他一个人丢下。她放弃了艾伦皮衣与阳光的味道，把自己囚禁在利威尔的家里，怕再不寻找伴侣的妈妈跳进孤独的坟墓。他退休后，她又在雨天帮在腿上抹药，在年底带他去检查胃病。  
她恨他，恨他在过去比自己漂亮光辉，恨他在现在比自己黯然虚弱。她盼望他死去，每一年都如此盼望，却在他仅仅有点胃炎时就慌了手脚，怕他真出半点闪失。她想离开他，每一年都想，想只有自己一个，忘掉利威尔，甚至忘掉安娜、忘掉艾伦，只有自己一个，但每一天她都走回卡拉涅斯区的家，有时还跑起来，怕某个不知何处的变态杀手把他杀掉，他毕竟成了个冰美人。  
她想着这些，看着他，看着他细细的腰，小巧的脸：我曾和他处于一个整体，可太奇怪了，我感觉不到，我和他一点也不一样。她恨他把她变成独立的个体，又爱他给她健康的肢体和跳动的脏器。她想恶狠狠地咬下去，咬烂他的嘴唇，撕碎他的脸，但她只是躺下来，贴着他的胸膛与心跳，沉沉睡去。  
她终于在两年前下定决心，逃离了利威尔，逃到了都城，在迈克的性爱中醉生梦死。她尝遍了所有的性爱花招，所有的酒，唯独抱着万分警惕，远离冰毒和大麻。“他会受不了的，”她哭着以亲吻阻止跃跃欲试的迈克，“我如果染上它们，他会受不了的。”  
她烦躁了半个月，给租住的家里安上电话。她每个月给利威尔打一次电话，但只要打不通，她就开始踱步，睡不着觉，想他是不是死了，是不是出事了。她要打上四次才能拨通一下，但没有一个耶格尔提出给卡拉涅斯区房子换一台座机。  
迈克的性爱逐渐疯狂，“你只爱过一个人，婊子，”迈克咬她的身体，咬得她红肿流血，“你只爱过他。”  
迈克在她耳边说出一个名字。  
她剧烈挣扎，扇他一个响亮的耳光，踢他下床。他们一周没再说话，一周后，迈克不见了。  
乔伊的手开始发抖，几乎握不住方向盘了，她的右手开始痒，奇痒无比，只有拿到手机，翻到通讯录的顶端，按下去才能止痒。但她忍住了，她必须忍住，她不能因为掏手机死在高速车祸中。  
她想过许多次利威尔去世前是什么样子，那时她或许有了一对双胞胎，她会和那两个一张脸的家伙守在他的病床前。利威尔快死了，他仍能分清那两个双胞胎的名字，即使连乔伊自己也分不清，他总能分清所有事。  
“他们是艾连和安娜，左边是艾连，右边是安娜。”利威尔会纠正她——当然了，乔伊丝毫不认为自己能学会当妈妈。  
“他们父亲在哪？”也许利威尔终究有些糊涂，会问这种蠢问题。  
“他是个酒店洗碗工。”乔伊说。  
“放屁，那小子是个杀了老板去蹲监狱的罪犯。”利威尔会再次纠正他，他总是清醒的。他的遗言可能是安娜的名字拼写——如果咽气前是孙女和他说话。  
还有五公里，乔伊抓紧方向盘，深呼吸，她又开始胡思乱想，像她一个人放学回家时，像老电话打不通时，像她每年仍会去卡拉涅斯一样，思想爆炸。她想象利威尔可能从楼梯上摔下去，摔破脑袋死去；想利威尔可能被变态杀手袭击，割破喉咙死亡；想利威尔的胃病突然变成癌症，要了他的命；想他不知因为什么原因死去，已成门后烂尸。  
她怕极了，每次回家的路，从四百米，到四十公里，都像是脑细胞的厮杀，总要经过激烈的战斗，最激烈的战斗，才能消灭恐惧。  
乔伊在房子前停下，是熟悉的黑白瓦，窗户半开，窗帘随风而动，院中草坪修剪得整整齐齐。  
安静，真安静啊。  
她突然害怕，怕利威尔真的死了。  
她走上台阶，走到门前，盯着门铃。  
跑吧，你永远不会喜欢门后的内容。  
她按响门铃。  
跑吧，趁还来得及。  
门开了。  
利威尔围着一条素色大围裙，精瘦笔直。他在准备晚饭，室内传出甜奶的香气，或许是蛋糕。  
“乔伊？”他轻声唤她，蓝眼睛含着疑惑与呆缓的探究。  
这双眼睛，这双蓝眼睛。  
乔伊走上前，扑进他怀里，委屈着双腿，将布满泪痕的头颅搭在他肩膀上，吸嗅他身上松木与奶油的香气。  
“妈妈，哦，妈妈。”  
她唤他，闭上眼睛，晕了过去。  
梦中是黑外套，旧帽子，橄榄、甜酒与阳光的香气。  
FIN


End file.
